Withered
by TwWereWolf
Summary: Ever since before I could remember, I've always been an outcast. No one would ever look at me in the orphanage because of my bandaged arm, my withered arm. AU. Eventual DaNero.
1. Chapter 1

**This all was spawned because of and angsty dream I had.:V Yush, here's the prologue~! (AKA it's a multi-chapter)**

**WARNING: Mentions of child abuse, character death, rape, cussing and eventual DaNero in later chapters!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Devil May Cry or any of it's characters!**

**NOTES: This entire story (unless specified) is in Nero's POV! This story is also an AU, basically they are in a world just like ours!**

* * *

Ever since before I could remember, I've always been an outcast. No one would ever look at me in the orphanage because of my bandaged arm, my withered arm. I was born with it, but it's always felt as though people thought it was my own fault, after all as soon as they saw it, they would walk away. I guess it was purely because they never wanted a child with a deformity, considering I would always hear complements over my 'beutiful' silver hair or my 'adorable' azure eyes, but they would all stop as soon as all the bandages were unraveled.

When I was younger I was told his mother died shortly after child birth and no one knew who the father was, at the time I didn't understand, after all what sort of toddler would comprehend and accept that they had no parents? There was one helper that I looked to as a mother figure though, her name was Kyrie. She was kind to everyone, even myself, and she would always sing to us or comfort us when we needed it. She was an amazing woman, her and her brother, Credo. I was always weary of him, but he was a good man, that is, until he died. He was in a horrible car crash that impaled him through the abdomen, causing him to bleed out; I heard he didn't even make it to the hospital. After the funeral the woman I thought as my mother was never seen nor heard at the orphanage again. That was five years ago. Three years before I was adopted, three before I found a new family, three before I left Fortuna Orphanage, and three before my name became Nero Bosch.

* * *

TBC

So, what did you think?

As Valinwind pointed out, "Bosch" actually is a German corporation for electronic stuff and such and a pretty popular brand.

"Bush" is tanslated simply as "Busch" if you mean the plant (and it's pronounced almost the same). 


	2. Chapter 2

**As I said before, I do not own DMC or any of it's characters!**

**Warnings for this chapter! Nero's mouth.**

* * *

"Hey, Old Man, I'm done with the front!" I yell from the aged wrap around porch of our 'Home'. Wind fluttered through my snow white hair, causing me to shiver and pull my soft red and blue hoodie tighter against my body.

Hello, my name is currently Nero Bosch and I'm as of today 10 years old. I am the adopted son of Dominik and Ayame Bosch. Dominik's german but came to Japan after he 'fell in love' with Ayame and married, but since she couldn't bear children, they adopted. Now why they chose me, I have no idea, but I like it here; Not that I'll ever admit that out loud. It's a ton better than the orphanage. The only thing I could live with out is "Dad's" temper and Ernst. Ernst is my 'uncle' on Dominik's side. He's a douche, plain and simple. If I could, I would kick him so hard in the-

"Ah! Good job, kid, but what have I told you about calling me an 'old man'?"

And here comes my "father." Turning toward the door way, I keep my infamous glare in place, and stare up into the older's dark blue eyes. Yeah, he has the classic german look; tall and rugged with short blond hair, blue eyes and a bit of unshaven stubble. He always seemed to have a thing for overalls and button down shirts, though I think it just makes hime look like some sort of farmer.

"And what have I said about calling me Kid?" I huffed, placing my healthy arm on my hip.

He chuckled, obviously amused at our little 'verbal disagreement.'

"Well, if you're so energetic then, _Kid_, why don't you help your mother with dinner?"

I rolled my eyes, they insisted on calling each other my "Mother" or "Father." Kind of useless if you ask me, after all, they'll never be my _real _parents no matter how hard they try. Still, they're good people so I'll humor them.

"Fine, _Dad_."

He simply smiled.

Another little thing about the Boschs' is that they treat me as though I'm normal. As though I was like every one else, never seeing my arm as a disfigurment or handicap. ( Though it is still and will forever be in gauze and a sling) It's like the soothing waters of sweet falsified normality, and at times it even makes myself forget about my strange deformity, my own little curse.

* * *

The kitchen was of average size with up to date appliances and a small island in the middle of it all. There always seemed to give off a warm aroma even when nothing was being cooked.

"Oh! Hello, Sweetie, were you going to help me with the dinner?"

There goes my "Mother". She was quite a magnificent woman, her long chocolate brown was nearly down to her waist and her honey eyes always seemed to be twinking with delight. Her clothes were simple yet elegant in there own way. She was the perfect mother figure; kind, helpful and an awesome cook!

"Yeah, you need any help?"

She paused for a moment, tapping her index finger against her chin, checking a mental list in her mind.

"Acutally I'm just about done. May you set the table? After we eat we can cut the cake and open presents."

Needless to say my face bloomed into a smile to match her own. You see I have a bit of a sweet tooth that loves to be satisfied. That coupled with the Bithday Giddiness makes me a happy 10 year old.

"Ok!"

* * *

Not long after and food covered the table, all different assortments of classic German and Jappanese foods. Dinner consisted of small talk, play aguments and a few laughs. It was times like these that made me feel we were a real family, like there wasn't a single care in the world. As if I was never in an orphanage, as if I had a normal arm, as if I was their real son.

Only an hour later the moist cake was cut and birthday wishes were passed around. Delicious yellow fluff with creamy milk chocolate icing made my taste buds tingle in delight. In the middle of my 3rd piece Dominik stood, clapping his hands together with a large smile plastered to his face.

"Now then, Nero, I wanted to keep this a surprise as long as possible but I think it's time you knew."

Birthday confection and fork still in mouth, I raised a slender white eyebrow for him to continue.

"I know you like Home schooling-

_'I don't like where this is going...'_

"But so you could meet some new friends, your mother and I signed you up for public school!"

Great, I now have a chunk of cake and icing in my lungs. After coughing for all of 5 minutes, thanks to a delacate hand rubbing my back I was able to breath again. I used said breath to scream at my supposed father figure.

"WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING?"

The reaction was instantaneous. His face harened into a glare and a scowl was placed on his uncut face.

"Don't you **DARE** use such language in this house, young man, especially in front of your mother!"

To punctuate his sentence Dominik motioned over to his distraught wife next to me, but I paid no heed. I was too angry. _'How **dare** they do this with out even asking me! I was fine! Just because I don't_ _have many friends doesn't mean they had to do **this**!'_ I stood to my full height, unwrapped fist clenched, not that I could even compare to the older blond's stature. The screaming continued.

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO MAKE MY DECISIONS FOR ME!"

It was then that the german seemed to snap as well, voice raising in pitch.

"YES, we DO! In case you forgot we are your PARENTS and-"

I cut him off, rage washing over my being. Words of hate spewing from my mouth like some sort of repulsive vomit.

"NO YOU ARE NOT! MY REAL PARENTS ABANDONED ME A LONG TIME AGO! THEY DIDN'T WANT A MONSTER! YOU'RE JUST CHEAP IMITATIONS! **I HATE YOU**!"

"NERO!"

But I heard no more. I burst through the door and ran as fast as my legs could carry me, into the woods that surrounded us. If I was in a better state of mind I would have probably told myself I was being a coward, running away like a child, but screw it! I _am_ a child God damn it! I have the right to be immature. So I just ran and ran, jumping over and swerving out of the way of the natual obstacles in the forest till my legs screamed from exertion and my lungs weeped for more oxygen. My free arm was braced against my knee as I gasped for air for an untold amount of time, vision blurred by the tears beginning to form in my blue eyes. Just as my lungs seemed satisfied, a hand rested in the middle of back, rubbing soothing circles. My entire body tenced, tears spilling from their confines. It couldn't be my adopted father, no, he'd be yelling his heart out by now and there's not a chance Mrs. Ayame could have gotten out here that fast. So that means...

"You finally done running, Nero?"

* * *

**AN: I'M SORRY! I've been dead since last year! I just can't seem to get inspired to write But I hope you guys like this chapter.^^; I am also sorry to say that Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari is going on hiatus for a while. I just can't get into DRRR right now.:/ Well, R&R! ...I hate the fact you can't spell check your stories on FF anymore."OTL**


	3. Chapter 3

**As I said before, I do NOT own Devil May Cry or any of it's characters!**

**Warnings for this chapter! Foul language!**

* * *

My heart thudded in my ears as I slowly looked over my shoulder at the two identical faces behind me. A sigh of relief past my lips as my knees buckled, the only thing keeping me from hitting the moist ground were strong dual hands under my arms.

"Woah there, Tiger! Don't pass out on me!"

"Shut the Hell up, Dante. You guys scared the shit out of me."

Dante and Vergil Alighieri, AKA my best and only friends. Kinda sad when you think about it. Though they're twins, besides their looks, they are complete and total oposites. Dante is an absolute spazz, impulsive and a bit of a pervert. While Vergil on the other hand is calm, collective and straight to the point. The twins are my seniors by about 3 years, but we've always stuck together since the day we met. Funny how 2 years has seemed to pass so quickly...

* * *

It had been only about a month since I was adopted by Dominik and Ayame, and had just had my first big fight with the supposed father figure. Me being 8 at the time didn't know what else to do, so I hoofed it into the woods, intending to run away. Needless to say, it wasn't the smartest idea I've ever had. It was not long before I was completely and utterly lost. I just kept on wandering around, hoping I'd find my way out, but night was quickly aproching. The Sun escaped my sights, leaving my childish imagination to make horrid monsters of the shadows around me, every noise was something vile about to attack. I remember I had finally broken down and started crying, wishing I could just go home, to where I had a roof over my head and protection from the imps of my own creation. It was then that two of the "Devils" had "pounced." They said that they had heard me and came to my "rescue" and yes, Dante still hasn't let me live it down. Apparently they lived not a mile distance from our own house, the only thing seperating us being thick forest. Being the only kids in the area we make quick friends, despite the age difference. Our personalities did clash at times, but I could never see life with out them and-

"NERO!"

I was hastily thrown from my reminiscing by Dante's annoying screeching he called his voice.

"OW! What the HELL was THAT for?" I screech back, desperately rubbing my ear as though it would some how calm the loud ringing reverberating through it.

"Well, excuse me, Prinsess!* It's just you zoned out of Earth's orbit for a few minutes."

We continude bickering at each other over this and that until a very irritated older twin cleared his throat. Silence.

"That's better. Now then, if you two are done with your squabbling, I personally would like to know what has you so distressed, Nero."

He looks at me expectantly, a single eyebrow arched in question. I shift my eyes to the dirt below my feet, subconsciously rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"Nothing much. Just Dominik being Dominik, you know?"

I was never very good at lying to say the least. Hell, even _Dante_ could probably see through that.

"That's bull shit and you know it, Nero!"

Yup, even Dante. Still, I desperately tried to regain even a smudge of my withered man pride. Key word: tried.

"W-What makes you say that?" I hesitantly glance up at the fuming younger twin.

_'Why did I have to stutter? Why do I suck so bad at lying? FU-'_

"Well, Duh! The fact that no matter what that stupid potato farmer does you're always more pissed off than anything, yet here you are crying for God's sake!"

I simply glare, however it probably appeared more pathetic than anything else. Attentively I wipe my eyes to make sure no more moisture remained in them before retorting.

"I'm not crying! Besides, I thought you were atheist." I made an effort at changing the subject, but, sadly, I failed.

"You were crying, and I say for God's sake because it's unbelievable."*

_'Well, damn. I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place now, aren't I?'_

Both teens stared at me, burrowing into my very soul with their gazes...or at least it felt that way. I hunch slightly, a ragged sigh escaping my lips.

_'No point in getting out of this one.'_

* * *

As I explained the events of that night and the reasons behind my rage, Vergil's eyes widened in suprise while Dante...voiced his opinions.

"No FUCKING way!"

"Now, Bother, cursing will not help this situation. So, if you have nothing helpful to say, kindly shut up."

I plop down onto the moist earthy ground, burying my head in hand. The stress of today could _NOT_ get any worse.

"What am I supposed to do...?"

I was too wrapped up in my plagued conflictions to notice the pair of silhouettes shifting towards me. Before I knew it, I felt two warm hands; one resting on my shoulder and the other rubbing soothing circles in my back. Startled I turned my sight upward, up into the double sadly smiling faces of my best friends and I couldn't help but give a melancholy smile back.

"Why don't you come home with us tonight?"

If this was in an old cartoon I'm sure my eyes would have bugged out of my skull and rolled across Mother Nature's carpet.

"For once, I'll have to agree with my brother. It would be nearly impossible to navigate back to your house in the dark, as well as the fact that our home is closer and you are emotionally torn at the moment. Besides that, you are in desperate need of a shower." The blue clad twin finished his observations with a slight smirk.

I couldn't help but chuckle at the usually serious twin's attempt to brighted the mood.

"Hell yeah! You haven't been over in forever!" Dante cheered in glee then promptly attacked-I mean hugged me.

Yup, it was times like these that make me feel like there was a point in the Earth spinning.

* * *

**AN: HAPPY VALETINE'S DAY EVERYBODY! Or Single Awareness Day to those Forever Alones out there. (Don't worry, I am too this year.) Yeah, this is kinda short, but hey! I updated faster than last time!;D So, in case you're wondering tragedy and anguish WILL happen soon! Like in the next couple of chapters or so~ Also just to make sure everyone is on the same page when Nero first met Dante and Vergil he was 8, they were 11. In present time Nero is now 10 while the twins are 13. Sorry for any spelling errors and please R&R!^^**

**1.) If you get this pun and laughed at it, you are an amazing person.:P**

**2.) Hopefully this doesn't offend anyone!**


End file.
